


Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein (ganz normales?) Todessertreffen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illusionen

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erstest Drabble! Genau hundert Wörter!  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt kniete vor einem Schlangenähnlichen Menschen. „Also, was hast du mir zu berichten? Antworte!“

„M-My L-Lord, ich … es tut mir … leid … ich wollte das nicht! Es – Es war ein Versehen! Ich wollte einen Trank für Eure temporäre Illusion brauen! Ich muss wohl zwei  Zutaten v-ver-verwechselt h-haben!“ Der Mann senkte Demütig den Kopf.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

 

„Nia, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mit dem Puppentheater keine Todesserszenen nachspielen! Komm, Tom erwartet uns!“

Mit einem kleinen bösen Blick hob Severus seine Tochter auf seinen Arm und verließ das Zimmer.


	2. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zu schön um wahr zu sein?

Er spürte, wie eine Hand  über seine Wange strich. Nein! Er wollte jetzt noch nicht aufwachen, denn dann wäre der andere, dessen Körperwärme er fast schon fühlen konnte, weg, und ein neuer Tag voller Sticheleien des anderen würde vergehen. Er hatte so einen schönen Traum gehabt ... Der andere war hier gewesen, er konnte immer noch seine Lippen fühlen ... Es fühlte sich so real an ...

„Remus! Wach auf!“ Er rief ihn schon wieder, doch wenn er nun aufwachen würde, wäre er sicher allein. Wie immer. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und nahm die Person wahr, die auf dem Bett saß: „Severus!“


End file.
